Two Weeks Together
by Soaring Pandas
Summary: I gaped at Professor Mcgonagall.Is she even serious? How could she do this to me? I mean Malfoy, why, oh why? I hate this and most importantly I hate Minnie for making me do this.Yeah that's right I called her Minnie,I am not as angelic people think.


I gaped at Professor Mcgonagall. Is she even serious? How could she do this to me? I mean Malfoy, why, why, why, oh why? I hate this and most importantly I hate Minnie for making me do this. Yeah that's right I called her Minnie, I am not as angelic as people think.

"You can't be serious professor." I heard an annoying voice that just made my blood boil.

"But I am mister Malfoy. Until you and Ms. Weasley sort out your problems you shall not be able to leave the heads common room or I will have to suspend the ball you had organized."

"But you can't do that. We worked months on organizing this and I already bought my dress." I yelled

"I recommend you do not yell at me Ms. Weasley or I shall be forced to give you a month's worth detention." As much as I couldn't control my anger I would never and I mean never do anything to get a detention. I might be a rule breaker and a bit daring but I always make sure I am securely hidden from any authorities or anyone who can consult them. "Now both of you leave my office and head to your_shared_ common room immediately" She emphasized the word 'shared' so deeply you would have thought we shared a life.

I sat there in the plush red chair refusing to move while Malfoy had gotten up from his. What a Wimp! Mine was at least three meters away from his rather than the prior one meter. I had pulled the chair to the other end of the room when I had gotten inside.

I started at my fingernails so I would not be intimidated by her obvious stern glare. If anyone could pull off a better one it would be me. "Ms. Weasley I urge you to exit my office at once so we do not have any problems."

"No can do Minnie." I wanted to smirk so badly when I heard her gasp.

"Never in my entire years of teaching would I have thought that the naive Rose Weasley would have said such a disgraceful thing."

"What?" I gave her an innocent confused face. "You don't like your nick name. It's quite nice; Minnie, Minnie, Minnie, Minnie, Minnie." I sang I could see her face turning red.

"Leave now."

"You know you shouldn't glare it makes you look ugly and coming back to your original statement, you have teached for a very long time and how could you have not heard anyone call you Minnie? I bet the Maurders did it all the time or maybe even my dear uncle George and his twin Fred (bless him), did they? Or can you not remember what happened a thousand years ago?"

I gave her another innocent look but I knew that I had crossed the line to the outer bounds that no one, not even the Maurders or the Weasley twins, dared to reach. Her ears were literally steaming.

In the background I could hear Malfoy begging me to stop but why would I? I was having so much fun people should stop thinking so small of me.

"Ms. Weasley, please leave before I call your parents." She said as nicely as possible but failed miserably. You could see cynical dripping from her mouth from a mile away.

"It's alright I like chilling with you how about we join my pops and ma to the party. You know how to get to Hogsmeade Minnie right? Of course you do. So be a sweetie and go get us four fire Wiskey's five if Malfoy wants to join but I'd rather he not. " I said as I lifeted my feet to her desk and but my hands behind I'll call my parents don't worry I'll be a good guest and use your fire place without asking; make me feel at home Minnie. Hmm…you don't seem to enjoy your nickname. Tough one isn't ya. Okay then how about Prof. Minnie, yeah that sounds good. I know you want me to treat you like a friend but we have to at least have a sort of student-headmistress relationship so what do you say Prof. Minnie. You know what, I am ranting. Let me just go use you fire place." Teaches her to even think about forcing me and Malfoy in one room_together!_

I left my chair behind a very flabbergasted Headmistress and a shocked enemy. I stuck my head though the flames and yelled my Uncle George's place. I called for him but no one answered so I tried again, but still all I heard was silence. Then I realized that I couldn't even see my Uncles house in the first place. I took my head out of the flames to see a very angry Professor. I don't think _angry_is a correct word to describe her maybe 'livid' but I don't even think that is enough, I was doomed to hell.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you did that." Malfoy blurted. We have been sitting in silence for over an hour. After that little episode with Mcgonagall she decided that the best punishment is to lock me up with Malfoy for two week isntead of the proir one (it was Easter so it didn't affect our school work). Since I refused to leave the room she practically levitated me to the heads common room and locked the door. So, sadly, I am now stuck with Malfoy; morning, day and night. She also decided that she will put our beds outside each of our actual rooms to this shared one. To analyse even further, the bloody head boy and I are, for once, are actually in this place, but we cannot leave the room till the end of next week.<p>

"There are so many things you will never understand Malfoy with that brain of yours but me, that's what no one will ever understand, now shut your bloody trap so I can finish this trashy essay and start reading Elizabeth Chandlers 'Dark Secrets: No time to Die'. 'Don't Tell' was absolutely splendid." I waited for a witty comment but it never came. I dipped my quill as I finished the last sentence of my essay finally! Elizabeth Chandler here I come! I ran to my bookshelf; which Minnie had also taken to privilege to transfer along with the rest of my possessions. My eyes flicked over to the 'C' Section till I found _the_book. Then I got my lip-gloss from my bedside table and rested in a comfortable position and opened the book. Oh how I love the smell of new pages!

_One_

_Jenny? Jenny, are you there? Please pick up the phone, Jen. Have to talk to you. Did you get my e-mail?I think I'd better leave Wisteria._

_Jenny, where are you? You promised you'd visit me. Why haven't you come? I wish you'd pick up the phone._

_Okay, listen, I have to get back to rehearsal. Call me. Call me soon as you can._

_I RETRIEVED MY sister's message about eleven o'clock that night when I arrived home at our family's New York apartment. I called her immediately, if somewhat reluctantly. Liza was a year ahead of me, but in many ways I was the big sister, always getting her out of messes-and she got into quite a few. Thanks to her talent for melodrama, my sister could turn a small misunderstanding in a school cafeteria into a tragic opera._

_Though I figured this was one overblown event, I stayed up till two a.m., calling her cell phone repeatedly. Early the next morning I tried again to reach her. Growing uneasy, I decided to tell Mom about the phone message. Before I could, however, the Wisteria police called. Liza had been found murdered._

I gasped a loud gasp that it made Malfoy look up from his Quidditch book. I always got into books even when I was only on the first page I would be attached like a tree to its bark. I was only on the second page for God's sake! But it was like something I was born with. I went back to my book but a voice interrupted me.

"I really don't get you Weasley." Malfoy did snark or smirk he just stated.

"As I told you before you will never get me and why do you even care? You know what don't answer that I want to read." I looked back to my book but it wasn't there. I looked up to see Malfoy holding it, damn those Quidditch skills.

"No, you won't have it back till you talk to me."

"Just give my book."

"No" He stayed determined

"Fine, what do you want and make it quick I want to know more about her murder." He arched an eyebrow at me but nonetheless did ask.

"You read while putting lip-gloss. You hate studying but get great marks. You prank and break almost every rule there is but you're too afraid to get detention. You claim not to care about your appearance yet you finish a stick of lip-gloss every day not to mention that you spend hours on your clothes but there not slutty. You seem virtuous yet you're a devil. You can be as sweet as a Rose or as evil as an imp. You hate pink yet you wear it almost every day. You're afraid to break a nail yet you play beater ferociously. Shall I continue?" He was so serious that I couldn't help but be a bit defensive.

"Okay Malfoy here are you answer. It's a habit of mine to put lip-gloss while doing anything I desire. True I hate studying but I have my mother's brains. I am afraid to get detention because I want a perfect record but I love mischief so I do it furtively so I don't get in trouble. Appearance is the way God created you and you should be happy with it that is why I don't care about my appearance, I finish a sick of lip-gloss daily because I love the taste of it, and I spend hours on my clothes to honor what God has given me but they are not 'slutty', as you put it, because I am not man's toy. I am virtuous at times; mainly class but at times; all the rest, I need to feel free. I am sweet to people who I love and other people who had been nothing but polite to me. I am as evil as an imp because again I love mischief and love to use it on people who are rude to me. True I hate pink but some clothes look good in pink. I am afraid to break a nail because a) it would hurt like hell, b) It would look ugly. I play beater fiercely because I sometimes need to take my anger out as well as my love for winning. Did that answer your question?" I ask a bit annoyed that he made me blab about my personal life.

"There are two more questions I have. I don't get how can you do nothing to yourself but look so beautiful." I stared in shock has Scorpius Malfoy just called me beautiful? He looked dead serious so I knew he wasn't flirting. So I waited for his second. "How can you pull all these personalities together and not be messes up?"

"Well if you need to know first I am not mans toy as I said before so if any man really loved me then he won't like me for my appearance or body but my personality. There is no need for make-over's or make-up but every girl is beautiful in her own way and only one man will love that; like my friend once said."

It was true every time me and Catherine would make fun of our best friend Olivia's appearance as we do to each other she would say one quote; 'Every girl is beautiful in her own way and only one man will love that.' We used to make fun of the quote of how stupid it is. I'd say who cares about how we look while Reena would say that's what ugly girls say. But in the end it was true.

"Two a person is a person. If this was their real personality and not a fake made up one to fit in and such then it will always work, anything else you have to say."

"I love blue eyes and Auburn Hair."

* * *

><p><em>He kissed my hand, cheek, nose, forehead, head, hand, but not my lips.<em>

I sighed as I closed the book and that was exactly what happened between me and Scorpius; who was currently fast asleep with my head on his lap. He kissed me on every place like the book but not my lips. He said I wasn't mans toy and he won't play me like a muggle violin. I told him that was not what i meant when I answered his story but all he did was kiss my forehead again. I kind of wish he had actually kissed me but oh well, there's a ball coming up and i don't intend on letting him getting away without a kiss. I turned to look at my sleeping blonde _boyfriend._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I finally finished one proper one-shot. So yay, yay, yay, yay**

**Okay so I know this book is not very popular but it's one of my favs and it fitted perfectly this story. For anyone who read No Time to Die would know that my ending was not from the book. I never bought one I borrowed my friends' so I had to remember what the book said and it's been so long so that's all I could remember. The first part was from the book because I typed it from Amazon so no problem there.**

**Please do not favourite without reviewing. I know this is a late note but all of you Favorited this but didn't review, so if you don't want to review don't favourite, simple as that. I know it's a habit of yours but please review it rather than favourite i don't care if you write 'hunga bunga'**


End file.
